Dragon Ball New Generation
by Torunkusu
Summary: Set after the finale of DBGT ep 64, Dragon Ball New Generation is about a new generation of fighters [Vegeta Jr and Gokou Jr], and new characters. Can they protect the Earth from evil threats? and powers?


**Dragon Ball New Generation  
**_A DB Fan Fiction _

_::Information:: ::Features:: ::Visitors:: ::Miscellaneous::_

**Information**

**Dragon Ball New Generation  
The Semi Saga**

**Chapter 1 - A New Saiya Beginning**

Pan sat back down onto her seat. She was sad...sad for thinking she saw her grandfather and never got to catch up to him.   
_Was it an illusion?_ She thought.  
Her attention was drawn back to the battle that was taking place on the Tenkaichi Budoukai ring. Her grandson named Gokou Jr was still fighting hard against his opponent, Vegeta Jr, the son of the lady sitting next to her.   
"Come on Gokou!!!" Pan cried.  
"Go Vegeta!!!" cheered the Capsule Corporation president.  
The battle raged on, and it seemed like none of the two boys seemed to give in. After exchanging a powerful punch, the 8-year old boys came to a stand still. They both panted heavily and smiled in awe at his opponent's abilities.  
"You're the strongest I've ever faced" said Gokou Jr. Vegeta Jr crossed his arms and smirked.  
"Well, you are too! But this battle has gone too long enough. Lets finish this!" The boys agreed and jumped back. Both powered up for a brief moment and released a deluge of fantastic energy. Both ki blasts fought back furiously, and the crowd watched in surprise as the energy filled the arena. It was only Pan and the Capsule Corporation president who understood their unbelievable powers. They both kept cheering, telling them to push themselves to their limits. Gokou Jr smiled once again.  
"I'm not giving up Vegeta...my Grandmother believes in me!" Vegeta returned Gokou's smile, and continued to stand his ground.  
"I'm not either...my mother told me my great great grandfather was a Saiya-jin. He was awesome in power, and so am I!" Both boys released more energy knowing that this was the last exchange in power that would decide the winner of the Junior division of the Budoukai. They yelled at the top of their lungs and the next thing everyone realized was a great blinding light that filled the entire Budoukai arena. It was too hard to see who had won now. The Budoukai announcer was going crazy in excitement.  
"This is by far the best battle I have seen in my life!" The arena soon became normal again, and Pan looked around the ring frantically trying to find who remained standing, and who didn't.   
  
"Look!" Pakku, Gokou Jr's friend called.   
Pan turned her attention to the grass around the battle floor and on the ground was her grandson scratching his head. On the adjacent side was his opponent, Vegeta Jr. He too, had fallen off the stage. He was scratching his knees. The announcer made his way to the centre of the ring and raised his microphone to his mouth before announcing to the entire crowd.  
"It looks like a draw!!! Both boys are out of the ring!!!" Pan stood up angry. She totally couldn't believe what just happened.  
"It can't be!"   
Vegeta Jr's mother sat back and placed her fingers onto her chin and let out a short laugh.  
"Well, what do you know? Its a draw." She then stood up and yelled out from the stands to her only son.  
"Its okay Vegeta! You were great son!" Vegeta Jr stood up and looked up to his mother with a huge smile stretching from eye to eye.   
"I know mother! Thank-you!" Pan became surprised.   
For a boy who looks like Vegeta-san, he sure doesn't share that same personality, she thought.  
Gokou Jr watched Vegeta Jr calling out to his mother and followed his gaze. His grandmother was sitting next to Vegeta's mother. Pan waved to him and smiled. Pakku and his other friends cheered for him and Gokou smiled happily, yet embarrassed. Vegeta came from behind Gokou and placed his hand onto his shoulder.   
"That was a good fight. Next time I'll beat you okay?" he told him. Gokou turned around and smiled at his opponent.  
"Sure. I'll train to make sure you'll don't." Gokou replied.   
Vegeta smiled and gave him the thumbs up, then turned around and left through the fighters entrance. Gokou followed him shortly after.  
  
Pan turned to the blue haired woman.  
"You're son sure gave my grandson a good fight. That's good, not many people can do that." The lady laughed and introduced herself as Bobulla, the current president of the Capsule Corporation headquarters. Pan then introduced herself also.  
"Oh, you're that granddaughter of Gokou Snr and Hercule am I right?"   
Pan nodded. Bobulla laughed again, which made Pan a little confused.  
"Yes I remember now..." Bobulla laughed, "my grandfather told me about Gokou, and the world hero Hercule who really wasn't what he said he was." Pan wondered a little before asking her:  
"Who was your grandfather?"  
"Oh, a man named Trunks...I am one of two grandchildren of his. He was a good grandpa, very quiet but extremely loyal" she replied. Pan nodded again and was about to ask her another question when she noticed the row of people sitting behind Bobulla was moving around quite unusually. Suddenly a hand grabbed Bobulla's arm and nudged her. Bobulla turned her attention around to a young girl holding an ice-cream.  
  
"Is the fight over mama?"  
  
"I'm afraid it is...you missed your brother's fight. It turned out to be a draw."  
  
"Is Vegeta okay?"   
  
Bobulla nodded and picked up the small girl and sat her on her lap. Pan looked at the little girl. She had thin hair, much like Bura and Trunks, but it was colored dark brown. Her eyes were also similar, being brilliant blue.  
  
"Who is this?" Pan asked curiously. Bobulla looked up at Pan.  
"Oh I'm sorry...I didn't introduce my daughter." Bobulla stood the girl up and told her to look at Pan. The girl drew her attention away from her ice cream and let loose an extraordinary smile, enough to light up a night sky.  
"This is my 4-year old daughter, Nion. Say hello to the nice woman Nion." Nion smiled kindly and waved her arms around, which meant in her words, 'hello.'   
  
So this is Trunks' great granddaughter hey? Pan thought.   
All of a sudden, Bobulla's wrist watch beeped. She looked at her watch and pressed a few buttons before lip reading. She sighed.  
"Oh, I almost forgot. I have to go now Pan-san. I have a few business meetings to attend later today. I only came here for Vegeta's battle." Bobulla stood up and took her daughter's hand, who still kept her attention on her ice cream. Bobulla turned to Pan again.  
"Sorry about that...maybe in future you and your grandson can come over and have tea someday huh?" Pan laughed and got up too. She stretched a little and picked up her backpack. Pan fixed her hat and looked at Bobulla with a happy smile.  
"I have to be going too. Now Gokou is out of the fight, there will be no one worth watching now."  
  
  


_::Frequent Asked Q's:: ::Staff:: ::Join:: ::Sign/View::_


End file.
